


Hopeless Devotion

by Corvidology



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [56]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Chocolate Box Treat, Communication Failure, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Harold hadn’t talked to him in three days.





	Hopeless Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudigersmooch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/gifts).



Harold hadn’t talked to him in three days. 

He shouldn’t have said anything. After four years he thought he'd learned to keep his mouth shut but then he’d been tripped up by his own wishful thinking. 

Harold had said ‘I love you’ but he’d been talking to The Machine, not to John. If he wasn’t such an idiot he would have realized it, given how much work Harold had been doing bringing the Machine back from the briefcase and from its belief that perhaps it was evil and should die. 

But no. His response had been “I love you too, Harold” but at the dawning horror on Harold’s face he’d had to get out of there. He'd mumbled something about meeting Fusco and had left like the hounds of hell were chasing him instead of just Bear, hot on his heels at the prospect of getting out into the light for a while. 

He should have just returned, apologized and explained his error but he had no feasible alternative explanation for what he’d said, none at all and there was no salvaging it. 

What if the Machine told Root? Hell, what if Harold told Root? Not that Root needed telling. She’d always seen his hopeless devotion to Harold and understood it, even when Harold hadn’t. 

 

He'd returned from his run, toed his shoes off, pulled his sweat stained t-shirt over his head and dropped his running shorts on the floor before he'd even noticed Harold, dressed in an immaculate tuxedo, standing silently in the middle of the room. 

He fought the urge to cover himself and lost, reaching for his shorts. 

"Don't." 

Harold beckoned and he straightened up, stepping close enough that his bare feet almost came into contact with Harold's highly polished dress shoes. 

"Undress me."

He slipped the jacket from Harold's shoulders letting it drop to the floor, moving in closer, his naked chest pressing against Harold's buttoned vest. He bent his head and pulled at Harold's bow tie with his teeth until it hung loose. He moved to kiss him but Harold drew his head back slightly and instead he mouthed at his neck before biting down to leave his mark. He considered the row of black shirt studs but left them undisturbed instead dropping to his knees and working open the buttons of Harold's flies with clumsy fingers. In his fantasies, Harold wore silk underwear but the reality of bare skin under his tuxedo pants was so much better, Harold's cock straining at the opening. He freed him but then crossed his arms behind his back, using only his mouth on him, knees spread to press against those dress shoes. His own erection ignored, he sucked Harold down, swallowing around him until Harold gasped and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He stopped immediately, drawing back and looking up at Harold. 

"Help me down." 

He helped lower Harold to the floor and climbed up over him, sitting naked in Harold's still mostly clothed lap. He leaned forward, again attempting to kiss Harold and again being stopped by Harold with a hand pressed lightly to his chest. An oiled hand. 

As he reared back up, Harold's clever hands he'd fantasized about for so long, moved to pleasure him, stroking his cock and opening him up, unerringly finding his prostate. He was half out of his mind by the time Harold touched his thigh and he grabbed Harold's cock, positioning it so he could slowly lower himself on to it, taking his time to bottom out. 

He sat there taking deep breaths, staring down at Harold, wanting to kiss him so badly but knowing it wasn't allowed. 

"Move."

And he did, raising himself almost completely off Harold's cock before lowering himself quickly, setting a punishing speed, wanting the soreness, wanting to remember for days to come how it felt to have Harold inside him. 

Harold reached out to stroke his cock and his phone rang. 

 

He sat straight up in bed, his cock hard enough to cut diamonds, fumbling for his phone. 

"Please come now, Mr. Reese." Harold hung up. 

And he did come, by his own hand, before getting cleaned up and going to face Harold. 

 

Harold wouldn't meet his eyes. It was going to be bad. 

He would mumble his apologies, making clear that he'd never thought it possible that Harold might return his feelings, given how much Harold knew about him, and that it wouldn't happen again or hurt their work. As he opened his mouth to speak, Harold raised a hand and he fell silent.

“Please let me apologize, Mr. Reese, for putting you in such an awkward position. You must know that I would never have said anything about my deep regard for you. I'd hoped you remained unaware of it but obviously not. I completely understand that only your gratitude and loyalty towards me prompted you to respond in such a kind way to my unwanted feelings but you needn't fear that I actually expect anything of you." 

“Unwanted?”

“I’d rather not discuss it further, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh but I think we have to, Harold. We really do.”

“Why? I’ve expressed my regret. I promise to never mention—"

"Don't make promises I don't want you to keep." He wrapped his arms around Harold, drawing him close. "I want everything with you and have for a long time."

And then he kissed Harold, who didn't hesitate to kiss him back.


End file.
